How Are You
by ika.zordick
Summary: Donghae, seseorang yang berasal dari desa terpencil yang harus hidup di kota bersama ayah dan saudara kembarnya karena sang ibu yang baru saja meninggal. Tepat di hari pertamanya sekolah, ia telah menjadi BUDAK salah satu lelaki menyebalkan bernama Kim Kibum. KiHae, KyuHae, KiHyuk or Kyuhyuk Slight!MinWook
1. Chapter 1

**How are You**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun and other**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae, seseorang yang berasal dari desa terpencil yang harus hidup di kota bersama ayah dan saudara kembarnya karena sang ibu yang baru saja meninggal. Tepat di hari pertamanya sekolah, ia telah menjadi BUDAK salah satu lelaki menyebalkan bernama Kim Kibum.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Disclaimer: Kibum, I LOVE YOU.**

**.**

**Typo, BL, Humor garing, cerita gak jelas.**

%ika. Zordick%

"Maafkan ayah, Hae" Donghae hanya menggeleng lemah. Ia memeluk erat sang ayah, menumpahkan kerinduannya.

Sekian lama ia tak bertemu sang ayah. Lima tahun, tidak mungkin lebih dan Donghae tak bisa mengingatnya lagi. Dia bukan tak bisa namun tak ingin. Ia hanya ingin menangis, menangis atas kepergian ibunya dari dunia ini dan ia ingin menumpahkan segalanya di dada sang ayah, yang kini datang untuk melihatnya.

"Ayah akan bekerja besok, bisakah kita pulang ke Seoul dan kurasa kakak kembarmu sangat merindukanmu"

Donghae hanya mengangguk dalam tangis, ia bisa apa? Tidak ada apapun yang bisa ia pertahankan di desa ini. Di desa tempat ibunya membesarkannya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hae… kau sudah selesai?" Hyukjae mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae—saudara kembarnya yang baru saja datang dari desa bersama ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan kini mereka akan bersekolah bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama, makan bekal yang sama dan tahu apa yang hebatnya Hyukjae akan selalu bersama dengan saudara yang begitu ia sayangi itu.

Hyukjae seorang pemerhati penampilan. Ia selalu memastikan bahwa ia terlihat keren hanya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia sudah setengah jam mematut dirinya di cermin dan artinya penampilannya sudah sangat membuatnya percaya diri—untuk beberapa saat.

Donghae keluar dan dia tersenyum dengan ceria. "Hae… kau serius akan ke sekolah dengan gaya kuno seperti ini?" Hyukjae memandang takjub pada sosok Donghae di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa?

Penampilan Donghae tidak bisa di bilang keren.

Satu kata untuk mendiskripsikan pakaian yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana, blazer yang terkancing rapi, kemeja yang di kancing sampai paling atas, dasi yang terpasang dengan benar dan apa ini, Hyukjae ingin sekali menginjak pilihan sepatu Donghae yang terbilang sangat norak yaitu—

KOLOT

Bahkan penampilan Hyukjae ketika SD tidak seperti ini.

"Aish!" Hyukjae mengerang frustasi. "Sepertinya tinggal di desa telah merusak kinerja otakmu"

Donghae nyengir dan Hyukjae hanya balas tersenyum. "Sudahlah, ayo makan!" meskipun kolot tetap adiknya juga. Hyukjae merangkul tubuh Donghae, membawanya—sedikit menyeret—ke meja makan yang hangat keluarga mereka.

"Kau tahu Hae, aku selalu kesepian berdua saja dengan Ayah di rumah ini" celoteh Hyukjae menceritakan keluh kesahnya. Ia mendudukkan Donghae di sampingnya, dan ayah mereka—Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang kini tampak begitu akrab. "Sekarang ada kau, semuanya terasa berbeda" Leeteuk menyambung perkataan Hyukjae.

"Nah—kau dengar itu! Ayah bilang karena ada kau semua terasa ramai" Hyukjae mulai bertingkah lebay sekarang.

"Hei Nyuk."—

Donghae menepuk pipi Hyukjae. Membuat sang kakak terdiam. "Ada nyamuk yang menggigit pipimu. Ayo makan atau ku makan bagianmu!"

"Tidak! Tega sekali kau Hae!" pekik Hyukjae.

%ika. Zordick%

Suara teriakan para wanita di sekolah baru Donghae memekakkan telinga. Hyukjae sudah berpesan sebelumnya, tidak usah peduli akan mereka. Donghae hanya menuruti Hyukjae kalau tidak ia akan mengatakan dengan sangat berterus terang bahwa mereka persis seperti kera yang sudah sangat kelaparan.

Beberapa kali bahu Donghae terdorong, membuat ia terhuyung dan hampir jatuh. Satu yang Donghae tandai untuk itu, wanita di sini buas. Dan ia harus berhati hati. Hyukjae buru buru menariknya, menyingkirkan Donghae dari dua orang manusia yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil Porsche yang terlihat amat mahal.

Apa mungkin mereka kedatangan tamu kehormatan?

Atau sekolah mereka sedang di sorot oleh pemerintah setempat?

Pikiran Donghae terlalu polos, dan ia merasa harga dirinya terinjak ketika melihat dua sosok manusia itu bukanlah sosok dengan kepala botak dan berkepala buncit. Melainkan dua orang pria tampan yang terlihat sok keren. Donghae terkagum, dan ia rasa mereka berdua sepertinya artis yang sering muncul di film film yang ia tonton.

Atau atau atau—

Mereka boyband? Donghae harus dapat tanda tangannya.

Atau

Capres dan Cawapres yang terpilih?

Hentikan pemikiran gilamu Lee Donghae dan cobalah untuk menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapanmu.

"Hyukjae, hyukjae! Siapa mereka? Apakah mereka artis?" Donghae akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. Ia sedikit menggoyang tubuh kakaknya yang tak bergerak. "Hae, Kibum sangat tampan kan?"

Donghae kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua sosok pria yang berjalan dengan angkuh dan orang orang membukakan jalan untuk mereka. "Kibum? Siapa Kibum?" Donghae menduga duga, dua duanya tampan dan ia tak memungkiri. Apakah pria berambut hitam legam? Atau pria yang berambut kecoklatan yang pucat?

"Kau menyukainya ya Hyuk?" goda Donghae. Hyukjae menoleh. "Begitulah, tapi—" Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. Ia bahkan tak punya kepercayaan diri.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan berani. Ia sekarang tepat berdiri menghalangi jalan ke dua orang yang terlihat penting di sekolah mereka itu. Dua pria tampan itu terlihat sedikit bingung dengan gerangan keberanian yang nyaris mengganggu pagi mereka. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat pada pria berkulit pucat, tinggi dan berambut kecoklatan yang berjalan di sisi kanan.

"HEI KIBUM! HYUNGKU MENYUKAIMU" teriak Donghae lantang dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hening—

Hyukjae merasa ia telah kehilangan muka. Ia hanya cengo tak mengerti apa yang di lakukan oleh Donghae dan ia sangat malu akan hal itu.

Semua orang hanya mengangakan mulutnya.

Tak percaya.

Seseorang sedang mengungkapkan perasaan orang lain pada duo artis sekolah mereka?

Dan yang jadi masalahnya itu adalah—

Pria yang berada di hadapan Donghae itu tersenyum—tepatnya menyeringai meremehkan. Ia menunjuk teman di sebelahnya dengan dagunya. Ia merunduk sedikit, mesejajarkan wajahnya dengan Donghae yang lebih pendek darinya. "Kim Kibum itu dia dan aku Cho Kyuhyun"

PRAANGG—

"Eh" Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia membungkuk, "Maafkan aku" dia kemudian menggeser kakinya canggung hingga sekarang posisi tubuhnya tepat berada di hadapan seseorang berwajah dingin yang terlihat acuh.

"Idiot" Kibum bergumam lalu melewati Donghae begitu saja. Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia berbisik di telinga Donghae. "Kibum tidak suka berbicara dengan seseorang bergaya kuno", Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Kyuhyun singkat.

Donghae cengo.

Seluruh manusia yang menyaksikan itu menahan nafas mereka. "Sampai jumpa adik yang baik" Kyuhyun menyindir.

"Berhentilah bermain Kyu!" Kibum memperingatkan.

"Aku hanya sedikit bermain, jangan cemberut begitu!"

"Kau akan membuatnya dalam masalah"

"Tumben kau peduli"

Kibum menghela nafas, memang susah kalau berhadapan dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya tak ingin duniaku berisik" dan mereka menghilang ketika pintu Lift tertutup.

Hyukjae segera menghampiri Donghae, "Hae… kau—"

"Nyuk, a—aku" Hyukjae tahu mungkin saja adiknya itu terjebak dalam pesona salah satu dari dua pangeran yang baru saja di hadapi oleh mereka. Tapi ini tidak baik, para wanita buas itu akan mengkeroyoki mereka, menggigit dan mencakar mereka atau lebih parahnya lagi akan membuat mereka berjalan mengelilingi sekolah hanya dengan boxer.

"Ayo kita jalan dulu!" Hyukjae cepat menarik Donghae.

"Aku sudah ternoda NYUUK! AKU TERNODA! OLEH PRIA SETAN ITU DAN KAU DENGAR PRIA SALJU ITU BERKATA BAHWA AKU IDIOT. KAU DENGAR? KAU DENGAR?"

Donghae menyeret Hyukjae. "Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada mereka, dan akan kupaksa si muka datar itu menjadi budak cintamu!"

"SHIT!" salah satu wanita sadar. "KEJAR LELAKI YANG BERANI BERADA DALAM RADIUS KURANG DARI SATU METER DARI PANGERAN PANGERAN KITA!" teriaknya menggelengar seperti meneriakkan peperangan.

%ika. Zordick%

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Hyukjae terdiam ketika melihat segerombolan mendekat ke meja Donghae. Seperti biasa, adiknya yang polos itu akan tersenyum. Membuat para wanita itu menunjukkan wajah yang terlihat seperti mual kemudian balas membalas dengan senyum sinis. "Namamu?"

"Tidak kusangka kalian akan sangat baik menyambutku. Namaku Lee Donghae" Donghae rasa orang Seoul adalah orang orang yang sangat ramah. Mereka bahkan tidak malu untuk menanyakan nama Donghae seperti teman temannya di desa dulu.

"Dimana kau bersekolah dulu?"

"Di sekolah Jin Sung" jawab Donghae.

Wanita dengan eyeliner tebal dan berambut pendek ikal itu bertepuk tangan. "Kalian tahu dimana Jin Sung?"

Wanita wanita lainnya menggeleng. "Dasar kalian tidak berwawasan" ujar sang wanita menghardik teman temannya yang lain. "Tapi wajar saja sih, karena sekolah itu bahkan ada di pedalaman Jeju yang bahkan harus di tempuh tiga jam melewati jalan setapak pergunungan" ia menggebrak meja, kemudian tertawa mengejek dengan gaya sok elegantnya.

"Dasar KAM – PU – NGAN!" katanya duduk di atas meja Donghae. "Boleh aku bertanya?" Donghae mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa kau tahu sopan santun noona kota?" wanita itu menggeram marah. "Kau bahkan tak memberi tahu namamu dan tiba tiba saja sudah mengataiku. Ku akui kau memang orang baik karena kau langsung mengataiku di depanku bukan di belakangku. Tapi tetap saja kau jauh dari kata sopan. Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Krystal. Namaku Krystal Jung."

"Baiklah Krystal Jung, kau menyukai Cho setan atau Kim salju?" Tanya Donghae memasang wajah seriusnya. Hyukjae berdoa dalam hatinya semoga wanita itu sungguh tak menarik rambut Donghae sampai botak. Dia tak bisa membayangkan Donghae yang botak seperti orang yang siap untuk wajib militer di usia dini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Cho setan?" terlihat wanita wanita lain menggeram marah. Donghae tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyimpulkan bahwa wanita cantik di yang duduk di mejanya ini adalah ketua fans club untuk si setan yang mencium pipinya tadi. Donghae banyak belajar tentang ini, di desanya ia cukup menjadi preman yang bisa di kagumi.

"Ahh~" Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Ia tiba tiba berdiri, membuat Krystal hampir terjengkal. Ia mengangkat rok pendek Krystal dengan santai. "Putih dengan motif strawberry, warna yang bagus" cengirnya.

Hyukjae cengo.

Seluruh manusia di kelas yang menyaksikan kejadian itu melototkan matanya dengan mulut ternganga.

Bahkan Kyuhyun yang kebetulan melewati kelas itu, terkekeh melihat korbannya yang sepertinya malah balik membully fans clubnya.

Wajah Krystal sudah memerah. "Walaupun aku terlihat sebagai pria baik baik, tetap saja aku pria. Aku bisa saja melakukan hal yang tidak tidak padamu" ucap Donghae santai. Donghae kemudian memasukkan tangannya di dalam saku celananya kemudian berjalan ke luar kelasnya.

"ARGGHHH… Ummaku yang ada di surga, sumpah aku hanya ingin membela diri" teriak Donghae kemudian berlari. Kyuhyun tertawa hingga air matanya menetes dari ujung matanya. Anak baru itu sungguh menarik perhatiannya. Berpura pura menjadi pria nakal dan kemudian berteriak tidak karuan dengan tangan gemetar.

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae menaiki tangga darurat menuju lantai teratas sekolahnya. Ia suka tempat tinggi, setidaknya ia bisa berteriak dan tak ada orang yang akan mengatainya gila jika tempat itu kosong. Ia sampai di lantai teratas, dengan pintu besi di hadapannya.

Donghae mencoba membaca tulisan yang tertera di hadapannya. Bukan tulisan hangul jadi dia sedikit kesulitan membacanya. "Don't Open the Door or You Will Die!" Donghae merutuk. Ia bahkan tak bisa membaca tulisan itu apalagi harus mengerti artinya.

Masa bodoh.

Persetan dengan itu.

Ia membuka pintu besi itu dan kembali lagi menutupnya setelah ia bisa melihat langit biru. Dia merentangkan tangannya, dan menghirup dalam udara segar.

"AAAAAAA—aku hidup kembali!" teriaknya kegirangan. Entah untuk apa.

PLOOOKK

"Ouch!" pekik Donghae ketika kepalanya di timpuk dengan sebuah benda beranama buku dengan ketebalan tiga ratus halaman. Sialan!

Dia melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada orang. Apa hantu?

Tapi kata ibunya tidak ada hantu ketika siang bolong. Ia percaya saja.

Donghae menelan ludahnya, ia sedikit menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan mencoba untuk diam. Ia melihat ke bawah dari pagar pembatas.

Satu menit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

Dan dia bosan serta penasaran. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat ke balik tembok di dekat tempat tangga masuk berada. Ia menemukan sesosok pria yang sedang tertidur di sana.

Hah~ Donghae menarik nafas.

Kenapa adegan ini seperti komik cantik yang biasanya ia pinjam dari Sungmin—temannya yang sedikit feminim di desa. Tapi tunggu, apakah ia yang jadi wanitanya?

BIG NO!

Donghae mengambil kembali buku yang tadi di gunakan pria brengsek tapi tampan yang tengah tertidur untuk melempar kepalanya. Cengiran jahil terlihat di wajah Donghae.

BUGH—

"Ouch!"

Nice Shoot! Dia melempar balik buku itu pada Kibum—lelaki yang kini mengaduh sakit di kepalanya. "Kau—" Kibum melotot tajam. "Brother complex?"

Sepertinya orang di hadapannya benar benar buruk. Selain sifat juga otaknya. "Siapa maksudmu brother complex?"

"Kau. Kau tak lihat tulisan di depan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa bacaannya. Lain kali tulislah dengan hangul yang jelas, mengerti?" Donghae memasang wajah polosnya. "Idiot sekali kau"

"Hei… berhentilah menamai orang dengan panggilan yang buruk" Donghae menunjuk wajah Kibum. "Dengar baik baik Kim Kibum, namaku Lee Donghae ingat itu!"

"LEE DONGHAE!" Kembali Donghae menekankan namanya.

"Anak dari Hanna Lee, dan tinggal di desa terpencil di Jeju?"

"Wow, sepertinya aku sangat terkenal hingga kau bahkan tahu nama ibuku" ejek Donghae tak habis pikir dengan teman teman sekolahnya saat ini.

Kibum mengeluarkan IPADnya. "Kau sedang sial, karena aku menemukanmu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ibumu berhutang pada bank keluargaku"

"Eh?"

"Beruntung sekali aku bertemu denganmu, bayar hutang ibumu!"

Kibum menunjukkan sebuah file yang menuliskan secara sah perjanjian dan ia jelas melihat identitas ibunya tanpa kesalahan. "Aku ada hard copynya di rumahku, jika tidak mungkin ayahmu harus ke penjara untuk mengurusnya" Kibum berbicara santai.

"Hei! Jangan kau kira aku tidak bisa membayarnya!" Donghae menelan ludah gugup, ia juga pernah melihat surat perjanjian itu tapi tidak tertulis angka di sana. "Berapa hutang ibuku? Aku akan membayarnya"

"Dua ratus juta won"

"APAAAA? KALIAN GILA MEMBERIKAN UANG PINJAMAN SEBESAR ITU PADA SEORANG JANDA?" pekik Donghae kalap.

"Itu jumlah yang sedikit. Apa kau bisa?"

"A—"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi bagian deep collector untuk bertanya pada ayahmu apakah jumlah uangnya ada sebanyak itu"

Donghae merebut ponsel Kibum. "Hei. Kibum, aku tahu kau lelaki yang baik. Kau juga terlihat sangat tampaaaaaaan" Donghae mulai bernada manis. "Tidak usah memberi tahu ayahku, aku akan membayarnya"

"Kau bekerja?"

"Tidak"

"Punya deposito?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan bekerja untukmu bagaimana?"

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia menatap Donghae dari atas kebawah. "Sampai matipun, kau takkan mampu membayarnya"

"Hei! Aku serius! Ketika aku mempunyai penghasilan, aku akan mulai mencicilnya"

Kibum mengangguk mengerti, daripada kasus ini hanya berujung seseorang di tahan di penjara dan tidak menghasilkan uang kembali untuk bank keluarganya, sepertinya akan lebih baik menerima penawaran dari pria—ehem—manis ini. "Setuju." Kibum mengambil buku tebalnya, dan terlihat sebuah halaman kosong di bagian paling belakang. Ia meriah pulpen yang ada di sakunya, menulis beberapa tulisan yang membuat Donghae gelisah sendiri di tempatnya berdiri.

"Tanda tangani ini, ini surat kontrak sementaranya" ujar Donghae

Donghae segera menandatanganinya. Setelahnya Kibum memotret tulisan itu. "Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kembali ke kelasmu!" ujar Kibum sadis kembali menikmati tidurnya.

"Bangsat" gumam Donghae

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak"

Kibum kembali memberi isyarat agar Donghae pergi dari hadapannya. "UMMAAAAAA! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?" teriak Donghae dan sukses membuat Kibum menggeram melihat pengganggu dunia tentramnya berlari terbirit birit dari atap.

Satu hal yang di pikiran Kibum, "Dia gila"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, membuat Kibum menghela nafas. Siapa lagi sekarang yang akan mengganggu tidurnya?

"Biar ku tebak" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar dan Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau mencuri start dan itu curang, es"

Kibum merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya. "Biar ku tebak" Kali ini Kibum yang bicara. "Kau tertarik lagi pada seseorang dan mencampakkannya kurang dari sepuluh hari setelah kau memilikinya"

"Rekormu lebih buruk dariku. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik pada seseorang"

"Aku pernah" Kyuhyun tertawa. "Dia yang mencampakkanmu"

Kibum tak berkata apapun. "Sialan! Dia sudah tidur"

TBC

Maafkan ka yang gak bisa nyiapin NKW. Kenapa kenapa kenapa?

Karena otak ka mampet di FF itu, itu FF akan segera tamat jadi ka harus berpikir untuk akhirnya, kalian masing masing tahu ka buruk dalam ending hahahahaha xD

Jadi jadi Kihae shipper, Kyuhyuk shipper, Kyuhae shipper dan Kihyuk shipper mana suaranya.

TnT berikutnya ka akan ngelanjutin FF baru dulu, mungkin setelah itu ka usahakan untuk berpikir lebih keras pada NKW. Oh YEAAHHH (?)

Akhir kata Thanks for read and wanna to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**How are You**

**Cast: Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun and other**

**.**

**.**

**Donghae, seseorang yang berasal dari desa terpencil yang harus hidup di kota bersama ayah dan saudara kembarnya karena sang ibu yang baru saja meninggal. Tepat di hari pertamanya sekolah, ia telah menjadi BUDAK salah satu lelaki menyebalkan bernama Kim Kibum.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Disclaimer: Kibum, I LOVE YOU.**

**.**

**Typo, BL, Humor garing, cerita gak jelas.**

%ika. Zordick%

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan" Donghae terus mondar mandir seperti setrika di dalam kamarnya. Dia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu idiot. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tertidur dengan cepat. Seharusnya semalaman ia tak tidur, kemudian ia berpikir tentang jalan keluar masalah hutang yang di tinggalkan ibunya.

Tapi memang dasar otaknya yang tak pernah bergerak.

Ia bahkan tidur kurang dari lima detik ia mulai berpikir.

Rekor yang buruk.

"Donghae!" suara Hyukjae membuat Donghae menghentikan aksi tidak bergunanya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok sang kakak kembar yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya. Donghae rasa ia jauh lebih tampan dan tentu saja Hyukjae akan meralatnya. Mereka masing masing merasa diri mereka paling tampan.

"Aku baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu" ucap Hyukjae yang sedikit bingung betapa cepatnya Donghae membuka pintu. Donghae nyengir, "Suaramu itu saja lebih dari cukup, Hyuk" ucap Donghae menghela nafasnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hae, apakah kau baik baik saja?" Donghae langsung melirik Hyukjae, apakah Hyukjae juga merasakan keresahan dalam dirinya? Apakah Hyukjae akan berbaik hati bergantian dengannya untuk menjadi pesuruh si tengik Kibum itu? Hyukjae memang oasis di tengah gurun. "Kau persis seperti orang ingin pipis dengan pose berpikir seperti itu. Ayolah, jangan lakukan hal yang tak sesuai bakatmu"

DOENGG

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan ingin membunuh miliknya.

Dasar tidak peka!

"Hyuk, jika adikmu ini menjadi budak, apakah kau akan menganggapku masih sebagai adik?" Tanya Donghae. Seketika itu pula, angin musim panas bertiup membuat perjalanan mereka ke sekolah ini persis seperti manga serial cantik. Donghae yang menatap Hyukjae dengan mata berkaca kaca memperkuat suasana.

Hyukjae menatap sang adik sayu. Air matanya menetes. "Sial, mataku terkena debu!"

Sukses menghilangkan setting yang dibayangkan Donghae dengan susah payah. Dia sekali lagi harus mengutuk Sungmin—teman yang selalu mengkoleksi barang barang pink dari desanya. Sungmin sosok yang terkenal, selain karena bela dirinya yang hebat, ia juga sedikit gila. Karena temannya itulah ia jadi banyak mengkonsumsi komik dengan bergenre aneh seperti itu.

"Kau bicara apa tadi Hae?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Dasar lambat" rutuk Donghae. "Lupakan saja!"

%ika. Zordick%

Berada di depan pagar sekolah, dengan mengendap endap bukanlah salah satu ide yang brilian. Anggaplah otak Donghae memang sedikit bermasalah atau memang berpikir bukan bakat sang pecinta ikan itu. Kaca mata hitam, mantel di musim panas dan jangan lupakan topi yang tidak matching sama sekali dengan setelan mencurigakannya.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae keheranan, tidak menghentikannya karena ia rasa semua orang akan berpikir kalau ia mengenal Donghae. Jalan keluar terbaik adalah tidak mengenal sang adik yang kelakuannya persis seperti maniak yang punya syndrome takut matahari.

"Jalur satu aman!" ujar Donghae dan ia mengacungkan jempolnya pada Hyukjae.

"Kau sebenarnya sedang apa? Buka itu, kau sukses membuatku malu!"

Donghae membuka kacamatanya, "Kau tidak mengerti Nyuk! Aku sedang berada diantara hidup dan mati." Selain gayanya yang kolot, Donghae juga mempunyai pemikiran kolot. Jika tahu seperti ini, dia akan meminta ibu mereka untuk membawa dirinya saja, jangan Donghae. Lihatlah betapa kasihannya sang adik sekarang ini.

"Siapa memangnya yang mengancam nyawamu?" Hyukjae memutar bola matanya bosan saat mereka tepat berada tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung utama sekolah mereka.

"Hei, brother complex!" Tubuh Hyukjae menegang, ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok pria yang begitu ia kagumi, ia cintai dan ia mimpikan setiap malamnya kini berada di hadapannya. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan baru saja Kibum berbicara—ini hal yang jarang terjadi.

"Sudah kukatakan! Namaku Lee Donghae" pekik Donghae tak senang. Kibum terlalu malas membahas tentang nama. Kibum melempar tasnya tepat di pelukan Donghae. "Bawa itu ke kelasku!"

Donghae memajukan mulutnya, sebenarnya lumayan tidak senang juga. Kibum kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Donghae. "Itu surat perjanjian milik ibumu, di sana tertulis kau sebagai ahli waris". Sejenak Kibum mirip dengan marketing asuransi yang selalu mendatangi rumahnya, dan ia menyesal menolak mereka.

"Ibuku benar benar ingin membawaku ke surga" gumam Donghae. Kibum menaikkan alisnya, "Bukan urusanku."

"Bummie~ berikan aku keringanan!" pinta Donghae.

"Kenapa panggilan yang kau berikan seperti nama anjing?" Kibum menatapnya tajam, ia kemudian melirik Hyukjae yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Sepertinya ia juga harus tahu agar kau bisa tinggal dirumahku untuk seminggu kedepan" nasihat Kibum yang sontak membuat Hyukjae menatap heran sang adik.

Donghae melotot menatap Kibum, seolah berkata 'Bodoh – jangan – beritahu – dia'. Kibum hanya menaikkan bahunya—tanda bahwa itu bukan urusannya. Ia memasukkan tangannya di dalam saku celananya, "Selesaikan tugasmu! Dan segera antarkan berkas ini ke atap begitu selesai kau tanda tangani"

"Ya ya ya… aku mengerti tuan salju" cibir Donghae. Ia terus saja mengumpat Kibum lewat gumaman bibirnya yang persis ikan koi, ketika Kibum berjalan dengan santai memasuki gedung sekolah mereka. "Apa maksudnya ini Hae?"

Suara Hyukjae jelas membuatnya pucat.

%ika. Zordick%

Hyukjae tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Donghae menyembunyikan hal yang begitu penting ini padanya. Bukankah ia yang terlebih dahulu lahir, dan harusnya ini semua tanggung jawabnya. Ia melotot menatap Donghae yang hanya mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena ia sungguh menyesal.

Tenang, ini jam istirahat makan siang. Dan mereka tidak membolos.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menutupi hal seperti ini dariku? Apakah ibumu bukan ibuku juga?" marah Hyukjae sambil menghela nafasnya. Rasanya ia ingin menggeplak kepala Donghae dengan kumpulan kertas perjanjian di tangannya.

"Hei, suara!" peringat Kibum. Ini atap—dan itu artinya daerah kekuasaannya.

"Ma—maaf" ucap Hyukjae gugup dan dia membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah Kibum yang sepertinya sedang berusaha untuk tidur di tengah hingar bingar keluarga luar biasa milik budak barunya.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, kembali menatap Donghae yang memajukan mulutnya karena kesal akan tingkah songong Kibum barusan. "Kau akan tinggal selama seminggu di rumah Kibum?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Kau sudah baca surat perjanjian ini? Disini tertulis dia berhak melakukan apapun padamu" kedua bersaudara itu melirik pada Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba bergabung bersama mereka. Duduk bersila disamping keduanya. "Apa maksudmu?" Donghae memang terlalu polos.

"Dia berhak menyentuhmu" Kyuhyun berdehem. Dia memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, membuat Hyukjae dan Donghae turut memajukan tubuh mereka juga. "Bahasa mudahnya, ia boleh memperkosamu"

TRAAANGGG—

Itu suara pecahan hati Hyukjae.

"_Buka bajumu Donghae!" Kibum berkata dingin. Donghae dengan pakaian maid dan bertelinga kucing itu terlihat terisak. Dia menggeleng imut, membuat Kibum mendengus._

"_Buka!" perintahnya mutlak yang membuat Donghae melakukan perintah itu dengan sensual._

BUGH!

Suara timpukan terdengar, menyadarkan Hyukjae dari imajinasi kotornya atas orang yang ia sukai dengan adik tercintanya. Jujur saja dia tidak rela.

"Kyuhyun, aku mendengarmu!" seseorang yang melempar buku tebal ke kepala Kyuhyun itu menatap tak suka dari balik tembok yang menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk tidur.

"Shit!" decih Kyuhyun. Ia terkadang heran kenapa pendengaran dan penglihatan Kibum terlalu tajam ketika disaat saat seperti ini. Kyuhyun merasa temannya itu sungguh seorang manusia super atau alien mungkin. Kibum keluar dari singgasananya, mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun, diantara dua bersaudara yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda. Hyukjae yang begitu kagum sementara Donghae yang seolah ingin menelannya.

"Aku tidak selera dengan seorang budak, jadi tenang saja" pernyataan yang simple yang cukup menohok. Donghae merasa jika disuruh membunuh satu orang di dunia ini, ia akan menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan sebaik baiknya untuk membunuh Kim Kibum yang agung.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu dia salah satu orang yang memiliki hutang pada bank ayahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, cukup sedikit penasaran juga.

"Jumlah hutang ibunya tidak sedikit" ungkap Kibum. Kyuhyun menyetujui itu ketika ia membuka berkas perjanjian hutang piutang milik ibu dari Lee bersaudara tersebut. "Aku juga tidak mengerti, ibuku menyuruhku untuk mencari ahli warisnya yang bernama Lee Donghae" Kibum menunjuk dengan jelas data diri Donghae yang ikut terlampir di sana.

Kyuhyun menatap horror Donghae yang mengharapkan pertolongan darinya. "Si penyihir itu turun tangan?" mulut Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Kibum hanya mengiyakan dengan isyarat menghela nafasnya. Hyukjae kembali terpesona, bahkan ketika sedang menghela nafas pun Kibum sangat keren.

"Dia berkata padaku, jika aku tak menemukan Lee Donghae maka aku harus melunasi semua hutang Nyonya itu dengan uangku sendiri" Donghae menatap sedih Kibum, jadi ini demi dirinya juga. Sepertinya ia merasa salah paham pada Kibum. Dia telah mempersulit 'teman' barunya itu.

"Jadi?" Hyukjae bertanya. Ia jadi merasa bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Tentu saja aku akan menyerahkan Donghae. Aku sedang magang di perusahaan ayahku dan hasil kerja kerasku untuk membayar hutangnya. Tidak terima kasih"

Sepertinya Donghae kembali mengganti kata 'teman' menjadi 'musuh' mendengar pernyataan Kibum yang selalu menohoknya itu. "Kau tega sekali"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang kerja kemudian bayar semua hutang ibumu itu"

Donghae rasa ia tak bisa. Jumlah uang itu terlalu banyak.

"Aku juga pewaris dari ibu kami, bisakah kau membagi dua hutang itu pada kami berdua." Hyukjae berbicara. Ia rasa ia perlu mengatakan itu, ia cukup bersalah dengan Donghae.

"Nyuk! Kau memang hyung terbaik yang pernah ada"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan adikku kesusahan seorang diri" balas Hyukjae membuat mereka berpelukan erat.

"Menjijikkan" cibir Kyuhyun.

%ika. Zordick%

Terasa mencekam—

Donghae bahkan membayangkan bahwa ia berada di sebuah rumah persis istana seperti di drama Hanayori Dango yang sialnya sekali lagi ia dapatkan dari Sungmin. Apakah ia sekarang menjadi tokoh utama wanita itu? Dengan posisi berhutang dan dengan lelaki—yang sialnya—tampan yang relative setara dengan Matsumoto Jun di film tersebut. Ahh—Donghae ingin berteriak. Ia memang ngefans terlalu berat dengan lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun tiba tiba saja merangkul bahunya, membuatnya terkejut. Kali ini seseorang yang mungkin mengambil peran sebagai Shun Oguri. Tinggi, putih dan baiklah tidak berwajah seperti setan. Sepertinya tokohnya terbalik tapi masalahnya kedua orang ini sama sama menyebalkan dan kompak sekali membuat dia dan Hyukjae menderita.

Ralat—

Sebenarnya dia saja, karena Hyukjae sepertinya begitu ceria mengekor di belakang Kibum. Sebenarnya Hyukjae memiliki tujuan membantunya atau punya modus terselubung?

Jika di Hanayori Dango ada ibu sang tokoh utama yang mirip nenek lampir maka harusnya—

"KIM KIBUUUUUM! DIMANA KAU ANAK BRENGSEK?" Donghae sontak menelan ludahnya gugup. Sosok err—wanita mungkin muncul dari dalam rumah. Dengan kaki menghentak seperti anak kecil, wajahnya tergolong sangat cantik. Kibum terlihat santai saja sementara Donghae sedikit tertohok ketika wanita itu menatapnya dengan tajam seolah akan menjadikannya makanan pencuci mulut.

Perlahan, wajah mengerikan itu berubah manis. Sebuah senyuman tersungging. "Siapa dua anak manis ini? Bummie?"

Kibum mendorong Hyukjae dan Donghae dengan enteng. "Anak dari Hanna Lee" ucap Kibum enteng yang entah kenapa di dengar Donghae 'Makan malammu'

"MAMAAAA" teriak Donghae reflek saking takutnya.

Semua mata kini teralih padanya. Sosok yang mengerikan—menurut Donghae itu—menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak mudah di artikan. "Mama, tenanglah!" Kibum mencoba menahan pergerakan tangan Heechul. Ia tak ingin ibunya itu membunuh ketika pertemuan pertamanya dengan nasabah mereka. Bisa bisa bank mereka terkena skandal.

Heechul meneteskan air mata, kini wajah Kyuhyun yang memucat. "Yang benar saja, Kibum. Donghae pasti akan mati" dia siap menarik Donghae dalam dekapannya.

Hyukjae membungkuk dalam dalam. "Maafkan adikku maafkan adikku" racaunya.

Heechul menepis tangan Kibum yang menahannya. "PAPAA!" pekik Kibum memanggil ayahnya yang ia harap ada di rumah.

GREEB—

Apakah adegan pencekikan terjadi?

Tapi sepertinya mereka rela untuk salah, karena Heechul kini memeluk Donghae erat khas seorang ibu. "Mama tak menyangka kau pintar mencari menantu, dia bahkan sudah mengambil hatiku di pertemuan pertama kami" ujar Heechul.

Eh?

Apa maksudnya?

Seorang pria tampan dengan kura kura di tangannya melangkah dengan langkah terburu buru menghampiri Kibum. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini menakjubkan" gumam Kibum menunjuk pada ibunya yang tengah memeluk anak orang lain. Kibum berani bersumpah, ia bahkan tak pernah di peluk dengan begitu hangatnya oleh Heechul.

"Yak! Heechul kau berselingkuh?" Yesung—ayah Kibum memelototkan matanya menatap kemesraan sang istri dengan entah siapa itu.

Heechul melepas pelukannya, menatap tajam pada pria tampan yang terlihat merajuk itu. Kibum bahkan harus selalu mengingatkan umur kedua orang tuanya, seolah lupa usia. Heechul melepas sandal rumahnya, "Kau tak lihat, dia calon menantumu!" pekik Heechul setelah mendeplak Yesung dengan begitu kejamnya.

"Mereka sangat romantis" desis Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang ia tahu sedang bertanya dalam hatinya. "Salah apa aku hingga memiliki orang tua seperti ini, Tuhan?"

%ika. Zordick%

"Sebenarnya ada kesalahpahaman disini" ujar Donghae. "Pacarnya Kibum itu saudara kembarku" begitu enteng menyodorkan Hyukjae yang sedari tadi menunduk di sampingnya. Heechul melirik ke arah pria yang tak kalah manis di sebelah Donghae. Mereka kini berada di meja makan keluarga Kim, menikmati makan siang yang terlihat begitu mewah dan menggiurkan.

Hyukjae terlihat linglung dan Kibum menghela nafasnya. Apakah separah itukah kutukan padanya? Bahkan dua kembar itu bukannya memperebutkannya malah sebaliknya. Sedikit membuat hatinya ciut.

"A—aku" wajah Hyukjae memerah dan itu sontak membuat Heechul bertepuk tangan. "Jadi Kibum, siapa sebenarnya calon menantu kami?" Yesung jengah sendiri. Ia tipe pecemburu, dan ia tak suka ada pria lain yang mendekati istri tercintanya.

"Mereka berdua hanya anak Hanna Lee, peminjam dari bank kita papa" ucap Kibum, malas mengurusi prihal kegilaan kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya ingin focus bagaimana menjadi penerus perusahaan ayah dan ibunya. Ia tak ingin berpikir memiliki istri di usia muda seperti planning gila ayah dan ibunya yang menginginkan punya cucu dua atau tiga tahun lagi.

"Benarkah?" Yesung, sosok yang lebih pantas menjadi kakak seorang Kim Kibum itu segera memeriksa ipadnya, ia berdecak dan itu memang benar. Peminjam yang sukses membuat istrinya mengamuk karena mati meninggalkan hutang.

"Jadi masalahnya apa? Salah satu dari mereka harus menjadi menantuku, aku tidak mau tahu!" pekik Heechul mengeluarkan keputusan finalnya, sepertinya ia lupa tentang kemarahannya soal kerugian perusahaan beberapa waktu lalu.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, ia sangat kenal dengan ibunya Kibum yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri itu. "Noona, kau itu egois sekali. Donghae itu pacarku!" Kyuhyun mengakui Donghae sebelah pihak.

"Siapa juga yang mau dengan setan sepertimu" Donghae tak terima yang langsung membuahkan seringaian mengerikan dari Heechul. "Sudah ku duga anakku jauh lebih baik darimu, setan"

"Aku lebih tinggi dari Kibum"

"Kibumku lebih tampan darimu"

"Aku lebih manis"

"Dan Kibumku lebih cantik"

"Aku tidak cantik"—Kibum tidak terlalu suka ibunya melebihkannya di hal hal yang tak ia ingin akui. Kibum tidak suka keributan dan ayahnya yang sepertinya mulai bercinta dengan kura kuranya itu juga tak ambil pusing. Berkelahi dengan Kyuhyun bukan pilihan yang baik, itu hanya menguras tenaga tanpa menghasilkan yang penting. Donghae sepertinya terlalu keras kepala.

Kibum memanggil Hyukjae dengan tatapannya. Membuat Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, rona merah menjalar di wajahnya. Kenapa ia seperti wanita jika berhadapan dengan Kibum, persetan dengan itu!

Kibum memberikan isyarat agar Hyukjae mengikutinya. "Aku perlu bicara dengan Hyukjae" kata Kibum membuat ruangan hening. Donghae menahan tubuh kakaknya, "Kau ingin menculik kakakku?" tudingnya

Kibum tak habis pikir dengan tingkah songong serta kekanakan lelaki di hadapnnya. Ia menyentil dahi Donghae. "Duduk saja di tempatmu, dasar brother complex"

"Aku punya nama salju!" ringis Donghae menggosok dahinya yang memerah. Adegan yang menurut Heechul begitu sweet sementara Kyuhyun selalu tidak menyukai cara Kibum mendekati Donghaenya, terlalu agresif.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Kibum telak.

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia menunduk tapi kemudian dia mengangguk mengiyakan. Sontak membuat Kibum mendesah frustasi dan menjambaki rambutnya. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

Bukankah dia gila? Dia baru saja bertanya bagaimana bisa seseorang jatuh cinta pada dirinya yang sempurna itu.

Kibum mengurung tubuh Hyukjae di dinding dengan tubuhnya. Menatap serius pada wajah Hyukjae. "Tatap aku!" matanya memerangkap manik Hyukjae, mencari setidaknya sedikit kecocokan yang bisa membuatnya menyukai pria manis itu walau Cuma sedikit.

"Hei Bum!" suara menjengkelkan itu masuk ke telinga Kibum dan SREET—

"MOM, DAD! Anak tampan kalian bertindak mesum di rumah ini" teriak suara menjengkelkan itu persis setelah mendorong kepala Kibum ke arah Hyukjae. Sukses membuat bibir keduanya terhantuk kuat. Mata Hyukjae sudah melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Kibum merutuk dirinya, si sialan Ryeowook—hyungnya yang usil itu menahan kepalanya kuat hingga tak bisa menjauh dari wajah Hyukjae. Ia masih menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak menghimpit Hyukjae dalam kukungannya.

"ASTAGA! KIBUM AKU TAK MENYANGKA KAU BEGITU MEWARISI BAKATKU" Teriak Yesung heboh. Ia harus mengacungi jempol tingkah anaknya yang katanya mewarisi bakatnya dalam memikat pasangan.

Ryeowook melepas tangannya dari kepala sang adik. Dia nyengir ketika Kibum menatapnya penuh kebencian. "Jadi ini calon adik iparku, manisnya dengan bibir membengkak begitu" ucap Ryeowook. Bibir Hyukjae bahkan nyaris berdarah karena menubruk gigi Kibum.

"Nikahkan mereka sekarang yeobo! Nikahkan!" kini Heechul yang berbicara.

Donghae meremas dadanya, rasanya ada sakit di sana. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap tajam pada Kibum. Bukankah pria itu baru saja berbuat mesum pada kakak kembarnya?

"YAK! KIM KIBUM!" BUGH—

Dan pukulan telak dari Donghae mengenai hidung Kibum.

Kibum terpelanting dan darah keluar dari hidung mancungnya. "Kibum!" Kyuhyunlah yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa Kibum dalam kondisi tidak baik baik saja dengan posisi pingsan di lantai.

"Nice shoot" ujar Ryeowook. "Aku dari dulu selalu bermimpi bisa melakukan itu, kau hebat"

"Anakku, kau baik baik saja?" Heechul histeris. "Panggil ambulance! Ambulance!"

Yesung yang panic langsung meletakkan kura kuranya di telinganya. "Ambulance ambulance" dan Ryeowook menilai keluarganya sungguh sungguh idiot. Ia meraih smartphonenya, menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga mereka.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook, anak sulung keluarga Kim" dia memperkenalkan dirinya kemudian. "Jadi siapa nama kalian?" dia tersenyum manis kemudian. Membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya berpandangan bingung.

TBC

Oke oke ini chapter duanya…

Apa gak ada event buat ultah kibum? :'v

Ayolah ayolah… ada dong :'o


End file.
